God of the Zodiac, Meet the Goddess of the Moon
by Crescent Moon Lady
Summary: Torhu has a secret of her own she has kept hidden.Yet when old friends pop up, bringing with them painful memories and new enemies, Tohru will be forced to open her heart and become her past self in order to protect her new family.Go, Moon Eternal Make Up
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hi again! I know I should get back to Dr. Soul Reaper, but this story has been batting me about the head for quite a while. So, please read and enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket, though I really wish I did :)

Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 1: Old Friends?**

"TOHRU!" Yelled a young, childish voice as a small blur rushed at said brunette. Turning around she caught the boy with an equally happy cry of, "Momiji!" The former rabbit snuggled up against the girl, hugging her tightly as he exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Suddenly a loud thunk was heard as an irritated voice growled out, "You see her every damn day, you annoying rabbit!"

"Awww, Kyo's picking on me again!" Whined Momiji as he and Kyo got into another of their common arguments. Tohru could only shake her head and smile as several more Sohma's approached, drawn by the familiar sounds.

"Can't you two behave," Questioned Yuki tiredly, leaning a bit against Hatsuharu in exhaustion, a fact that seemed to make the other rather happy, if the large grin on his face was anything to go by. Even dating Rin he still had a soft part for Yuki.

"Oh, shut up, Orange head!" Yelled a voice as two women exited the school doors to join the already large group, all happy to be free from school for the summer.

"Uo-Chan! Hana-Chan!" Cried Tohru in excitement as they approached, her trademark happy/ goofy grin crossing her face. They gladly returned it before Arisa and Kyo began to insult one another again. With a sigh Tohru begged, "Please stop! All this arguing isn't nice." The two grumbled but settled down, though you could still hear random mutterings common from the two.

"Tohru," questioned the mystic voice of Hana, drawing said girls attention to her, "We will be accompanying you home today."

"What!" Roared Kyo, totally shocked. Tohru had to agree, though she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face. Kyo of course began ranting to the group, complaining that there was no way he was going to have them under the same roof as him again.

"Well then, you can just stay outside," Replied Hana calmly as she shot a level gaze at the orange haired Sohma. Slightly creped out he relented, thinking, "_Why does the creepy psychic have to be Tohru's friend?"_

"That is because our beloved Tohru needs all the protection the she can get," Answered the woman from beside Tohru, arm thrown around her waist. Even without being the Cat anymore Kyo's hair still puffed up in a shiver at the response to his mental question.

Internally Tohru had to laugh at Kyo's response, but she couldn't help but think sadly, "_If only you knew the half of it." _Hana threw her an odd glance, probably catching that thought. Smiling at her friend innocently she walked right into a light pole. Strong arms caught her as she began to fall. Looking up Tohru saw to her surprise that it was Hatori who had caught her. Once settled back on her feet Tohru began profusely thanking him, ignoring the laughter from the group. However, Hatori seemed to be able to sense her unasked question and replied, "I was on my way to Shigure's. Apparently Aaya has stopped by and I thought I had best head over before he does something to get himself killed."

"WHAT!" This time it was both Yuki and Kyo who yelled that out, a dark cloud forming around them. In spite of the rising protests from the two Sohma's, she suddenly paused in the middle of walking, head cocked to the side as if listening. A gentle smile crossed her face as her eyes slid shut, a serene look appearing, drawing the groups' attention to her still figure. Still listening to a tune no one else could hear she seemed to block everything out. Several moments like that passed, the group growing more confused, and more worried, by the minute.

Finally her eyes slowly drifted open, the smile still on her face. Looking up at them (seeing as the only one shorter than her was Momiji) and murmured dazedly, "So they are coming for a visit, how lovely. It will be nice to catch up with old friends."

This left the bunch of them confused. She had just seen Aaya not last week, and Hatori two days ago. What was going on? It even worried them so much that Hatori even walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on her forehead, checking for a temperature. This worried action seemed to snap her out of the daze as her eyes seemed to suddenly focus on the concerned gazes aimed her way. Of course, in normal Tohru fashion, she began backing up, blushing, and apologizing, all at the same time.

"What was that about," Questioned Hatsuharu in his gentle, soothing voice. Looking around wildly she searched for an excuse, anything that might work. "Don't try to lie, you really can't." Hana informed her, making Tohru flush guiltily at being caught trying to lie.

"Well, you see, um…." She began, not really able to explain it to them, at least not without telling them her secret. As much as she trusted them, or maybe because she did, she didn't want them hurt, which would more than likely happen with her luck. Thankfully for her, or maybe not so fortunately, they had just arrived at Shigure's. With a glad cry she announced, "We're here!" With that she rushed to the door, making sure to pull of her shoes. Right then the door opened, knocking the incident right out of the groups' minds.

There, standing in the doorway, was Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family.

"Welcome back."

O.O.O.O

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think? Please let me know so that I know whether or not to continue this :)

PLEASE REVIEW!

(It makes me happy!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here we go, the next chapter, yay! Just a few things I need to clear up, like the summary.

**True Summary:** Serena left Juuban after being betrayed by both the Inner Scouts as well as Mamoru, leaving without any intention to return. She returned home, where not a year later her true mother died, leaving Serena Tuskino, also known as Tohru Honda, to live a life full of love and laughter as she met the interesting Sohma family. Yet now old friends and enemies threaten the peace she had built up, causing her to face her past and become that which she once was to protect those she cares for. Maybe along the way she might find a new love? Go, Moon Eternal Make Up!

Set after both Sailor Moon defeated Chaos, aka the end of the anime, as well as after the Sohma's are freed from the Curse.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket. They belong to their respective creators, not me, unfortunately :(

O.O.O.O

They were all sitting in the living room (?), drinking tea as the shock wore off. Not only was Akito there, but so was Kisa and the former sheep, Hiro. Add in Ayame and Shigure, plus the teenage Sohma's, and the house was quite full, as well as leaving only three of the Sohma's not present. Tohru bustled around; trying to make sure everyone had enough snacks and tea.

"So what's with the giant family meeting," Arisa asked randomly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. With a shrug Akito leaned back and answered, "I came in order to discuss some business with Shigure. Next thing we know we are being interrupted," He punctuated the last part with a glare at the tall silver-haired man in the room, commonly known as Ayame, the other third of the Mabudachi Trio, and jokester of the family.

Said trickster shrunk in on himself before replying, "I didn't know you were here!"

Shaking his head Shigure continued the explanation, "Kisa and Hiro here came by after school let out, saying they were bored. Then you all show up and wa-la, we have this wonderful family/ friend get together!" Add in his natural flare and you had quite a dramatic speech. If only there wasn't quite so much tension in the room…

Hoping to lighten the mood he turned to Arisa and Hana and asked, "And what brings two high school girls as lovely as yourselves to such a place as this?" Two loud 'thwaps' were heard as both Kyo and Yuki thought, "_pervert," _and decided to remind him of his place. For what it count's though they, and from the look of it the entire room, were just as curious.

Leaning back Arisa replied nonchalantly, "Well, that's no secret. It's a tradition. Every year we'd meet with Tohru on this day as either a 'Welcome Home' or a 'Good Bye' day. And boy did we use to milk it dry!" She added with a chuckle. Ignoring the confused looks they were receiving Hana added, "Yes, but no other year will top the one from two years past. That was a wondrous day indeed."

"You got that right!" Arisa added cheerfully with a chuckle before pulling Tohru into a bear hug as she returned to the room.

Finally having enough of being confused Kyo growled out, "What on earth are you going on about? Welcome's? Goodbye's? Two years ago? What is going on!"

Flushing Tohru could only groan. She should have seen this coming….

"Why, it's the day that Tohru would either return to the loving embrace of her friends and mother for the next year or head out into the cruel world and live at her aunt's for the year. What a sad day for us it was when she would leave, but that was eclipsed by the supreme joy it brought us when she returned. Our joy then was only superimposed by the emotions we felt when two years past she returned, saying that she was staying here, not to leave us again!" Explained Hana with her normal dramatic flair, one that even rivaled Shigure's. The three girls smiled at each other in remembered happiness as the rest of the room, even Akito, stared in shock.

"Wait one moment, you mean Tohru was forced to live with those, those, those disgusting roaches!" Questioned Yuki in horror, memories of her aunt and uncle flashing through his mind. Kyo too seemed to for once agree with the former Rat and looked about ready to kill someone.

With a laugh Tohru replied for the girls, seeing a show they didn't understand what he meant, "Not them. My mother's sister and her husband. They are a very kind couple with one son who I consider a younger brother."

Surprised glances met this response before Akito questioned snidely, "If you hold these family members in such high regard, you chose to live in a tent instead of returning to them why?"

"You know, I've been wondering that to." Affirmed Arisa as she turned to the surprisingly pale Tohru. "Tohru?"

Looking around at the people she considered family Tohru pulled her knees up to her chest before resting her head on them, and said, "I had my reasons for not wanting to return."

Kyo, thinking that maybe they couple had been like the other and Tohru was just being nice growled, "If they laid one hand on you I'll…."

Tohru interrupted him hurriedly, exclaiming loudly, "Oh no, no no no! That wasn't it at all. There were just some people in the town that I wanted to avoid." _Still do, _she thought to herself, thankful when Hana didn't turn to give her a look signifying that she'd heard anything.

"Now who would ever think to cause such a reaction in our little princess, flower of the family? Come come, tell Uncle Aaya what's troubling you so," Ayame exclaimed, leaning forward and capturing her chin in-between his fingers. From the looks he was getting from most of the male members in the room, plus Hana and Arisa, it was probably a very good thing that there was suddenly a sharp tap at the screen that separated the room for the outside porch. Turning in that direction Shigure asked, "Now who would be coming in through there?"

"I'll get it!" Tohru squeaked out, leaping to her feet to escape Ayame and his questions. What happened next certainly shocked the room.

Opening the screen door Tohru began to greet, "Hello. How may I…" Before she was suddenly cut off by two warm bodies pouncing on her, pinning her bear hug and knocking the three of them to the floor.

Looking up Tohru, ignoring the growling, overprotective Sohma's and friends, could only giggle in happiness. Her friends were early!

"Hello. It's been quite a while, hasn't it…"

O.O.O.O

**Author's Note:** I going to be mean and leave it at a cliffy :) So, if you want to know who it is that just popped in, you'll just have to review so I update *hint, hint*

So, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thanks for such positive feedback! It made me want to get this out, so here we go, the next chapter! Be prepared for quite a shock :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket, though I really wish I did!

O.O.O.O

_Opening the screen door Tohru began to greet, "Hello. How may I…" Before she was suddenly cut off by two warm bodies pouncing on her, pinning her bear hug and knocking the three of them to the floor._

_Looking up Tohru, ignoring the growling, overprotective Sohma's and friends, could only giggle in happiness. Her friends were early!_

"_Hello. It's been quite a while, hasn't it…"_

O.O.O.O

"Hello. It's been quite a while, hasn't it, Alan, Anne?" Tohru questioned teasingly, part of her old self sneaking through. Looking up the two current brunettes shot her brilliant grins before standing up and helping her to her feet, only to once more be squished in a hug.

Leaning up Anne brushed a gentle kiss to Tohru's cheek before replying, "That it has! Yet when we heard the news about what happened we began the journey back. I don't think Alan's sat still since!" She joked, making her boyfriend/lover flush brilliantly before a smirk crossed his face.

Releasing Tohru from his grasp he bent down on one knee, taking her hand in his own, and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it, saying as he did so, "Alas, fair Princess, I admit it must be the sordid truth. Our love has kept me anxious for our next meeting and I just couldn't contain my excitement!" Alan declared dramatically, gaining a laugh form his two female companions and a playful cuff from his woman.

Rolling her eyes Tohru decided to play along, "Ah, but good sir, I must admit to the same feat, for I too have been unable to wait until this meeting. Our last parting was such sweet sorrow, yet the distance truly does, as the old adage say, make the heart grow fonder!" Suddenly several loud 'thunks' were heard as several members of the audience anime fell, including but not limited to, Arisa, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. At seeing them it snapped her attention back to the present time and, realizing what they must be thinking, started blushing about ten shades of red, trying but failing to get any words out.

Seeing her predicament Anne decided to step in and help the blushing girl out. "You know, you've gotten better! Last time you could barely string a proper sentence together, and not one quite so flowery!" She added admiringly. Alan nodded as he rose to his feet and placed a gentle kiss to Tohru's cheek before pulling his lady in to his arms from behind so they could still talk easily. "Yes, I remember when I tried to court you a while back. You had a hard time understanding what I was saying, let alone reply."

With a small giggle Tohru stated, "At that point I had not had the privilege to make the acquaintances of Ayame or Shigure Sohma." The two visitors raised their eyebrow in identical movements, turning to the group of fuming/ confused people.

"Well, I suppose our thanks are in order. She needed to learn how to respond to a courtship sentence. After all, with all the commotion here over with there will be quite a bit of that attempted. Oh yes, that reminds me," Anne began, turning sharp, piercing eyes to the girl. "Where. Is. That. Bastard!" She finished, practically growling.

"Umm, well, I don't know what you mean," Tohru began, beginning to refill peoples' teacups absentmindedly, trying not to meet anyone's gaze as she tried to distract herself.

"Serenity-Hime, you know exactly who they mean, and that is exactly what we want to know as well," purred a new voice from the doorway. Spinning around Tohru almost dropped the tea pot in shock.

Eyeing just how shaken Tohru was, Shigure, Yuki, and Hatori, who were the closest to her, leapt to their feet and pulled her in behind them. All around the room people stood, ready to protect the girl.

Several chuckles met their protective actions, drawing the room's attention to the newcomers, whose numbers had just risen again, now reaching the number of five.

"Oh, did we forget to mention that the way we found out about what happened was when we were floating passing by a certain newly reformed place and thought it would be only appropriate to pay our respects to the mistress and to congratulate her on her aide in the end of the War. Imagine our surprise when we just barely step through the door when loud, furious screams echo throughout the palace, cursing Earth and its people so thoroughly I'm kinda surprised to see it suffered no damage. The whole tale is soon able to be pieced together and we offered to accompany the very pissed off trio and their lady on their journey to take care of the problem. The lady unfortunately had to stay to watch over reconstruction, but I'm pretty sure that if she ever sets foot here again she just might kill a certain someone." Alan stated before the same voice from earlier broke in, "She won't be able to; once I'm done with that bastard he is going to wish he never crossed you."

Tohru had heard enough and stepped around her beloved family before, to the shock of Japanese people, throwing herself into the arms of the figure and looking up at him as she clutched at his shirt, saying as she did so, "Please, don't shed any more blood, especially on my account!"

The dark figure merely chuckled, well, darkly while wrapping her tightly in his arms, saying as he did so, "I told him to take care of you for me. I willingly handed over my courtship because he seemed to be what made you happy. But he is now going to suffer!" His voice held dark promises in its depths, making a collective shiver resound around the room.

Another figure slid in beside the one holding Tohru while yet another went to the other side of them. The taller calmly stated, "And as your friends we too will avenge you honor. No one gets away with such actions!" The smaller nodded as he added softly, "He will rue the day he dared to harm you in such a manner. He should never have had the honor to be even in the same room as someone with such a pure star seed as you!"

Tohru felt tears welling up in her eyes at the declarations she was hearing, and the surprising comfort it was giving her. She never thought that the latter two would feel so strongly, or the former two for that matter. It was almost as if the universe was sending out people that it knew would sooth her wounded heart. If only this moment could last.

Of course, that wasn't to be as the force known as Kyo Sohma lost his temper.

"What the heck is going on?" He roared, hair fluffing in annoyance. The gathered Japanese all nodded their heads, fire burning in their gazes at the newcomers that they didn't truly know if were friend or foe. They didn't know what their intentions were, or even the names of the new three, and their proximity to **their** Tohru put them on edge.

Someone had better explain quickly, or things were about to get really ugly, really quick. No one touches their Tohru, for she was a member of the Sohma clan, even if not by blood, and the Sohma's always protect their own. Well, at least from outside forces.

O.O.O.O

**Author's Note:** Bet you didn't see that coming, now did ya? First Alan and Anne, and now three others, who I'm sure you can guess who they are by now. Just beware; no character is safe, for I love randomness and dragging in characters at uber random times. Things are about to get really heated at Shigure's! :)

**PLEASE REVIEW** and tell me what you think!

(Just so you know, the next chapter will be longer than this one, since it will have explanations, well, sort of. Poor Tohru… However, I won't be able to continue without reviews *hint, hint*)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I feel like crud, but hopefully this isn't. This is sorta like a filler, getting ready for the upcoming interrogations. Hope it makes sense and a HUGE thanks to **SailorTitan477** for letting me borrow an idea from her amazing fic, which you all should check out, it's funny! I plan on using the idea later on, and really helps with a plot whole someone pointed out :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket.

O.O.O.O

**Chapter 4 **

"I repeat, what the hell is going on, and just who the heck are all these people!" Roared Kyo once more, jolting everyone out of their protective mindsets momentarily.

Blushing madly Tohru tried to squirm her way around in the tight embrace, attempting to see her friends. The dark figure holding her was having none of that though and merely held on tighter, pulling her closer so that she was practically resting on his chest. With a playful huff she wiggled around again until he finally sighed, releasing her enough so she could turn and face her friends. Those watching though didn't miss the way he made a point to wrap his arms around her waist, keeping her tight against him.

Rolling her eyes Tohru introduced, "Everyone, these are some old, and very dear, acquaintances of mine. The twin brunettes are Alan and Anne," at their name the two bowed lightly, small blushes flashing across their cheeks. With a small smile in their direction Tohru continued, "And these three are some you might recognize. The one holding me is Seiya Kou, the silver-haired one is Yaten Kou, and the tall brunette is Taiki Kou, commonly known as the famous band _The Three Lights." _The three Kous bowed respectively, even Seiya which was rather comical seeing as he didn't release Tohru.

Giggling at the gob smacked expressions Tohru continued, "And guys, these here are most of the core of the Sohma family along with my very dear friends Hanajima and Arisa."

Still unable to form coherent sentences the group just nodded before Kisa asked Seiya, "Are you sissy's boyfriend?"

The tension in the room suddenly skyrocketed as Tohru began blushing once more, to embarrassed to say anything. Chuckling Seiya wrapped his arms tighter around Tohru as he rested his chin on the top of her head before he replied teasingly, "Maayyyybbbbeee."

Tohru's reaction was hilarious. Unable to from words she merely began spluttering, "You're not, I mean, that's not, I mean…" Anne couldn't help the giggles that burst forth at her blushing friend while Alan, Yaten, and Taiki all began laughing uproarisly at both her reaction, and the jealousy clearly seen on several of the guy's faces all around the room.

Seiya finally decided to have pity in Tohru as he stated, "No, little one, I'm not. At one point in time, maybe, but not now." He shot a sideways glance down at the girl in his arms before stage whispering in her ear, "Though I'm not adverse to giving it another go…"

"Eeip!" Tohru replied before blushing. _At this rate I'm going to permanently look like a tomato! _She though before calming down enough to notice that her ever protective friends were about to lose it and stage whispered back, "And I'm sure your lady would be ever so thrilled with that, wouldn't she?"

"Busted!" Laughed Yaten as he and Taiki bent over, clutching their sides as they laughed even harder at the disgruntled and thwarted look on Seiya's face as he pouted at his fun being disrupted.

"No fair, you're teaming up on me!" He cried out, causing Tohru to giggle as she leaned back in his embrace, content to just be near him without having to deal with the conflicting emotions like last time.

"Of course we are, it's part of the job description, always act as a team," she joked, ignoring the odd reactions from her friends as she openly teased, something she didn't normally do.

Growling Seiya began tickling Tohru at every place he could, making her laugh, pure bells ringing through the room as she finally managed to escape his grasp and get as far away as she could. Still breathing hard she picked up the teapot from where she'd placed it on the counter and refilled cups once more, still giggling breathlessly.

Finally gaining enough of her wits back together Arisa asked sharply, "If you're really _The Three Lights, _just what are you doing here and how do you know Tohru?"

"Tohru?" questioned Seiya with a raised eyebrow before Taiki poked him in the ribs and told him, "Sere's name."

"Ah, that makes sense," He replied nodding, ignoring Tohru as she groaned in annoyance at his ignorance, and knowing that it would just open another can of worms. She was right.

"You don't even know what her name is!" Shigure exclaimed in shock, eyes widening at the blush on both Seiya's face as well as Tohru's.

"Well, I knew her by another name, alright!" Seiya defended before turning to Arisa and answering her questions, "Yes, we are The Three Lights. We're here to protect Odango, and we met her in Juuban when we did some shows there, including our last. We're retired,"

At the gaping and angered looks he asked defensively, "What did I do now?"

Now it was Tohru's turn to try to gather her wits together as she questioned, "Protect me?"

Groans met this as all of her 'old acquaintances' shifted nervously, not having planned on telling her the truth until they'd done something like kidnap her and take her somewhere safe, preferably another planet. *cough, Kinmoku, cough*

"Protect. Me?" She asked again, eyes hardening as she propped her fists on her hips, eyebrow raised in question. Gulping it was Alan who responded, shooting a glare at Seiya as he replied, "Yes, protect. It's not safe for you to be alone here without someone to guard you. You're too valuable to be left undefended!"

"I can take care of myself!" Tohru exclaimed, determined air about her.

Snorting Taiki replied, "Yeah, sure, and how many times have you almost been killed?" He thought it best not even ask about how many times she really had, and not just because of the normal Terran's. He didn't think any of them could handle the truth.

Shuffling from foot to foot Tohru refused to meet any of the burning gazes she could feel being shot her way, courtesy of the Sohma's. "That was different, and you know it. It was my responsibility to defend, with my life when necessary!"

Growling Yaten replied, "No, it wasn't! That was your protectors' jobs! And where are they? I can't see the Inner's leaving, and as for those blasted Outers they were murder trying to get through last time, so where are they now? We know they hate us."

Suddenly it was as if the fight left Tohru as she began fiddling with her skirt as she replied quietly, "The Inners were in on it. Let's just say Rei finally got what she's been after."

It was like a blow to the others as they literally wilted, collapsing against the wall as Taiki croaked, "The Outers?"

Shaking her head Tohru stated, "They don't know. They're busy in America on tours. They deserve the break."

Facepalming Anne told her, "I might not have met them, but from what the Lights have told us, they aren't going to be happy once they find out. They practically live to protect you, and to hear about what happened will upset them, making them think that they failed in their duty."

"But they didn't," Tohru exclaimed, fire burning once more in her gaze as she defended her beloved guardians, "They have went above and beyond to accomplish their duty, and have served me well!"

Sighing the newcomers exchanged wary looks. She still wasn't getting it. Before they could attempt to explain things once more Hana broke in and stated, "You all have strange waves, almost alien in their foreignness."

They all froze as Tohru anime fell before quickly hopping up and defending, "Oh, no, they're not alien at all! It's just that they've traveled so much and they've spent a lot of time in America and, and they've, um, well…"

Everyone in the room face palmed as Tohru began babbling once more, even though the Japanese group felt an odd sense of curiosity rouse. Tohru sucked at lying, yet that was clearly what she was attempting. She was obviously trying to protect the new arrivals, but from what was the question. Having been on the protected end of the spectrum the Sohma's quickly honed in on the fact that she was trying to hide something that had to do with the arrivals' foreignness. Curious to say the last. Arisa and Hana both picked up on the same thing having been her friends long enough to have picked up on her bad lying skills as well.

"You're not helping Odango," murmured Seiya as he placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her babbling. Pouting she shook him off before looking at the clock and exclaiming, "It's already eight! I need to start on dinner!"

And just like that she was off, leaving a bunch of confused/ jealous people behind. What an interesting day it had been.

O.O.O.O

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm being mean with that slight cliffy :) I'd say Tohru's in for a very interesting few days!

PLEASE REVIEW!

It makes me actually write, even when I'm sick!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I'm feeling much better now, so I thought I'd get to work on this chapter. Me and my friend Magician, another fanfic author, both got sick at the same time, so we started bouncing ideas through the phone while tied to our beds and under strict get better orders. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket, though I really wish I did!

**Chapter 5**

Dinner was a cold, silent affair, filled with awkward silences and heavy tension as all the unasked questions floated around. Tohru practically ran out of the room in relief when it was done, yelling behind her that she was going to go do the dishes. A glaring contest began before discussions began on where everyone was going to sleep. By the time Tohru returned it had been decided that Hana, Arisa, Kisa, and Anne would room with Tohru. Ayame, Hatori, and Akito would room with Shigure. Momiji, Hiro, and Alan would room with Kyo while the Three Lights would room with Yuki. With several good nights and glares, mainly from the Sohma's and directed and the newcomers, accompanied the room as everyone dispersed.

The Sohma's stayed up after the Tohru and her guests, along with Kisa and Hiro due to their age, went to bed. Glancing around Shigure stated the very obvious fact, "This has been a very exciting day, hasn't it?"

Kyo half-heartedly swapped at him, not even bothering to berate the elder as snorts filled the room. Yuki stated quietly, "This has been very informative as well. I never knew about an Aunt aside from that witch. What really surprises me was the identity of those later three. How Tohru knows them still has yet to be explained."

Nodding his head Hatori added, "What interests me is how protective of her they are, yet for some reason it has taken them two years to approach her. Another thing that bothers me is why they are contemplating the murder of someone. It's vaguely disturbing."

Suddenly the silence that met those profound statements was broken by Ayame of all people as he chuckled lightly, his attention set on the moon peering in on them through the window. Not moving his gaze he said softly, "It's not a mystery what they mean, in fact it's quite clear." At this he tilted his head to the side, meeting the surprised gazes aimed his way. "Someone that none of them really liked, yet tolerated for Tohru's sake, broke her heart. More than likely it was a long term relationship. Furthermore a group that they all trusted was part of it. From what I can piece together, two years ago her heart was shattered after a great betrayal, causing her to flee from somewhere she felt safe at, vowing never to return as she fled the ones who hurt her."

Sudden clapping broke the shocked silence that greeted that piece of wisdom as the new arrivals walked in, the short silver haired male, Yaten, still clapping. They all found spots along one wall before Anne said softly, "You're surprisingly astute, Ayame Sohma. I see now why our lady has come to put her trust in you."

"Oh, and before you ask, she is already asleep, with Arisa, Hana, and Kisa there as well," the one called Alan stated as he wrapped an arm around Anne, pulling her to rest against his chest gently.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it Akito questioned, "Just who are you all? I don't believe for a moment that you are merely 'old acquaintances'."

Chuckling Taiki exchanged amused glances with the others around the room before replying, "You're correct. I'd say the term 'old enemies' would fit better, but you know what she's like, forgetting the wrongs to only focus on the rights."

"WHAT?" Was the unanimous outcry, shocked at that. Nodding Seyia asked, "If we may sit down, we'll explain things a bit."

In a daze Shigure stated, "Go right ahead, I think we all want to know what's really going on."

As one the group settled in before exchanging questioning glances. With a sigh it was Seyia who once more took up the mantle and began, "For all intents and purposes, we are Seyia, Taiki, Yaten, Alan, and Anne. We met the one you call Tohru Honda in the district of Juuban, where her Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin live. Though, at the time we believed them to be her parents and younger brother. She never talked of her real ones, from what I recall," A glance at the others confirmed this as they gave nods of agreement. Taking a breath he continued, the eyes of every person in the room practically glued to him.

"We knew her by the name Serena Tsukino, also known as Odango Atama because of her previous ridiculous hairstyle. It doesn't seem right for her to have cut and dyed it," he muttered to himself, thought the others in the room heard as well.

Suddenly Alan took up the explanation, the reason soon explained as he began, "Me and Anne met her long before the other three. Several years ago we were merely…travelers, and stumbled upon Juuban. We took a liking to it and decided to settle in for a while, go to the local Junior High, etc. At that point we thought it best to pretend to be brother and sister instead of lovers, because at that point we didn't really realize our feelings. It took Serena almost getting killed for us to come to our senses!" He and Anne chuckled, ignoring the gapping audience.

"What did you mean Tohru, I mean Serena, oh, whatever you call her, almost died!" Hatsuharu asked, Black side close to emerging at the thought of Tohru getting injured.

Chuckling once more Alan stated, "If everyone would calm down, I'll finish explaining things," At this he shot a sharp look around the room, making the others nod in agreement before he continued, "Anyways, on our first day we had separate homerooms. I was in the hallway playing my flute when Serena and some of her friends rounded the corner. When I caught sight if her, I fell head over heels in love. To me she was like a Goddess, all long gold hair, that was the color then, and large eyes. I made a point to try to court her, even following her once halfway to her house to give her a bouquet of roses. Boy was I pathetic!" Nodding Anne added, "Yes, you were, but nowhere near as bad as me."

Looking around at the pissed off looks her koi was getting Anne decided to take over and began, "You see, I fell for someone as well, a man by the name of Mamoru Chiba," Here she choked, barely able to get the name out without cussing him to oblivion, though obviously the three Kou's didn't have enough restraint and began cussing a blue streak under their breaths. Attempting to ignore them she continued, "I followed him everywhere, trying to get his attention. I admit to doing some breaking and entering even at one point, which was how bad I wanted him. Yet, it seemed that every time I tried to get him alone, there was one thing standing in my way. Serena."

Gasps resounded around the room as people began catching on what was about to happen. Alan took back up the explanation as he stated, "I was having the same problems. It was always Mamoru who got in my way, keeping me from stealing Serena's heart. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why though. Every time they saw each other they only slung insults back and forth, sometimes if he was being particularly annoying she'd do something childish, like throw a shoe at him. Wouldn't have been so bad, but this happened every time they ran into each other, usually in very public places. It's a miracle they didn't get arrested for disturbing the peace or something!" He muttered, still mind boggled at the thought.

Anne decided to give her part once more and stated, "Same here. I didn't understand what he saw in that crybaby. And trust me, that's what she was. It just didn't make any sense. And then it happened."

Shifting uncomfortably Alan and Anne exchanged glances, trying to come up with a way to explain things without giving away anyone's' secret identities, or getting the group of very possessive males to attack Anne.

Looking up Alan's eyes hardened as he decided he would talk. "After a bunch of manipulations we got them to our apartment, unfortunately it was at the same time. Things seemed to be going well until something happened. You see, Juuban is a very magical hotspot, where it's not uncommon for strange monsters and such to attack people in an attempt to drain energy for some unknown reason. The problem is, anything can become one at a moment's notice. Once our toaster tried to kill us, but that's not the point," Here he took a deep breath, preparing to lie through his teeth.

"We were all attacked by some sort of plant monster. Had a bunch of tentacles, and was accompanied by two humanoid creatures who ordered it to attack and drain our energy. It was then we saw the truth," Alan was unable to speak as a lump formed in his throat, memories of that day overcoming him. Gently Anne wrapped an arm around him as she turned slightly to the shocked group and finished the explanation.

"It was then we found out what true love really is. Mamoru had been knocked unconscious by a random plant tendril and was about to be attacked and drained, when Serena launched herself at his body and protected him, putting herself in the path of the monsters as they attacked her over and over again, every time draining her vital life energy away. Yet, no matter how hard the hit, she never let go, not once, of Mamoru's body. We could hear her as she begged him to wake up, pleading with him to save himself, telling him over and over that she loved him, and always would."

Tears clogged Anne's eyes as she remembered the day, before shakily wiping them away before continuing, "When he woke up it was so beautiful, how neither would let go of the other. Yet the tendrils wrenched them apart, crying the other's name as they were separated and drained. Even as we were drained we saw what true love was, and realized that we never felt that for them, but for each other. To cut it short the heroes of Japan stepped in and saved us before we died, but we will always be in Serena's debt for what she gave us!"

Stunned silence met this statement, though the two could see suspicious tensing from the three Lights. They would need to take them aside at some point and explain the full truth if they didn't want to end up finding out what their star seeds looked like.

Choking lightly it was Momiji who managed to state, "She never told us!"

Looking over at the stunned Sohmas pityingly Yaten told them softly, "Of course she didn't, can you blame her? All these things happened around that jerk Mamoru-baka along with the traitors. Of course she'd want to never deal with the memories."

The Sohmas exchanged worried looks before Hatori asked softly, "Can you explain what happened?"

Shaking his head Taiki answered, just as softly, "I wish we could, but not even we know what happened. We only know that the baka betrayed her, and as you know we only just found out today about the Inners."

While everyone else were thinking about that Ayame picked up on something and decided that it might have some relevance so asked, "Who's the Inners? Also, what about the Outers? You mentioned them earlier but I never had the chance to ask."

Exchanging wary looks Seiya decided that he'd be the one to answer that by saying, "Odango had two groups of friends. The ones who was her age and who she spent the most time with were called the Inners; since there was a joke they had about the planets. Each of them was given planet nicknames, matching their personality with that of their planet. Minako," here he shot a brief, apologetic look to the wincing Yaten before continuing, "Is a model and actress, so she very beautiful. She loves, well, love and matchmaking, so her nickname is Venus. "

He took a deep breath before he finished, "The Outers are a group of her friends who are slightly older but are very close to Serena. They are very protective, overly so in my opinion. They are more distant and they try to protect her from people they consider outsiders, or those that they don't like in simple words. These are the reasons they are named after the Outer planets. Micheru loves to swim and is very graceful, so she's called Neptune."

Lips twisting in a small, secretive smile Taiki added, "I fact, the only one in the group not named after a planet is Serena herself." At the shocked and confused looks he chuckled before explaining, "Her nickname is Moon, since her personality is so uniquely her own. And she is like the moon itself, beautiful and glowing with her own inner light that comforts when seen, unlike the sun which burns."

Smiles crossed the faces of the Sohmas as they thought over what they said, agreeing whole-heartedly with their explanation of Tohru. Finally calm it was Akito who asked, "So how did you three meet?"

Smirking at one another, with Yaten and Taiki winking at the blushing Seiya, they began their tale.

~~O~~O~~O~~

**Author's Note:** There we go, the first part of the 'explanations' are over with. Did their explanations work? I've been trying to come up with a way for them to explain everything without letting spill just what/who they are.

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if this was alright so I can figure out how to do the next chapter!

After all, next up is the Starlight's turn!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update! I can't believe how long it's been! Grrrr…. I really am sorry, please don't kill me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 6**

The Three Lights exchanged wary looks with each other as they contemplated how they were going to explain their part without giving away anyone's' secrets. After all during that time their entire relationship was so filled with avoiding telling and all. It was going to take a miracle to get through this.

Finally raking a breath it was Seiya who began, "I was the first to meet Serena, so to speak. Taiki, Yaten, and I had just landed at the airport near Juuban. We had come to Juuban for several of our gigs for our band. Needless to say we were immediately besieged by fans as soon as we stepped off the plane. How I noticed her in that crowd…" he trailed off, pretending to shake his head in confusion. He couldn't exactly say, _'Well, I noticed her because something about her reminded me of my long lost Princess who we are sworn to protect.' _Yeah, that would go over sooo well.

Shaking his head again, this time to clear it, Seiya continued, "We were trying to leave when a couple passed by, so wrapped up with each other that they didn't even seem to notice the crowd of screaming fans. It was a tall, dark haired man holding a suitcase, but what drew my attention was the girl holding onto his arm, looking for all the world like she was content to stay there for the next millennia without moving. She had long, trailing locks of bright gold, tied up on the top of her head in two buns. She had the brightest eyes I'd ever seen and the look of love in them was so powerful, it almost covered the look of sadness, almost. AS she walked by the light hit her just right, almost as if she'd been hit by a spotlight. I couldn't help but turn and watch as she walked away. I had no clue just how much she was going to mean to me."

There was silence as the Sohma's tried to digest what they'd just heard before snickers suddenly broke out form the normally stoic Taiki and the slightly grouchy Yaten. Still snickering Taiki turned an amused gaze on Seiya before teasing, "How about you tell them about how you made your first impression on her, lover boy."

Blushing Seiya stuck his tongue out at the taller before stating, "I'd rather not, if you don't mind. I don't really like remembering how much of an ass I was."

Now fully out laughing at both the blush on Seiya's face as well as the confused looks on the Sohma's Yaten teased, "Alright then, we can tell them. I don't mind, after all, it was pretty much your first crush."

"IT WAS NOT!" Seiya roared, now impersonating his red coat in color. At the disbelieving looks he received he crossed his arms with a huff before returning his attention to the puzzled Sohma's. With a sigh he explained, "You see, I kinda sorta ran into her on the street, literally. We ended up falling on our rears and when she began apologizing I teased her, saying something about watching where she was going and calling her Odango. Needless to say she replied and the whole thing went downhill from there. I was a bit full of myself and stated something about how girls are usually happy to see me and when she asked why I might have sorta said something along hot lines on because I'm cool." The last part was mumbled as the blush increased tenfold as he glared at his companions as they laughed even harder.

Calming down first Yaten turned to the Sohma's and added, "Add to that when we started school at hers her reaction was priceless. She was completely clueless on who exactly we were so when all the girls, Inners included, form a mob when we arrive she was confused. When it was explained she then had the _misfortune _of Seiya noticing her and greeting her by calling her Odango. That school year was funny with all the tension going on between them!"

Taiki then took up the explanation as he continued, "At first Yaten and I didn't really like her because we only saw how childish she acted, and that went against how we were…raised. We weren't rude per say, but we weren't friendly. Add in how Seiya was falling head over heels in love with her and she was so oblivious we weren't exactly the happiest of campers. And to think, that was before we realized she was a magnet for danger!" He added, shaking his head in fond exasperation as he reflected on how obvious she was.

"What do you mean a magnet for trouble?" Kyo asked worriedly, remembering how clumsy Tohru could be.

A grimace crossed Seiya's face as he explained, "About that time a new evil had found Juuban, though instead of just trying to drain energy, they tried to take people's star seeds in search of true star seeds. Star seeds," he explained, seeing the confused looks, "Are like your soul in simple words. To take a star seed leaves the body a hollow shell, defenseless until it turns into a phage, a servant if you will for the bad guys. Pure star seeds contain great power, hence why they are so coveted, and are so rare. Not many people have a pure star seed, but if they do once it is taken the person doesn't become a phage, they literally vanish before your eyes, fading away as they pretty much die. Serena has a pure star seed." Gasps of horror filled the room before Hatori choked out, "And Tohru…"

Nodding grimly Seiya continued, "Was constantly in danger. The first time she barely escaped was when Taiki, Yaten, and I were filming a movie. I was taking a break and lying on a bench when she wondered up and I accidently spooked her. We playfully teased each other before a loud scream was heard. Sailor Iron Mouse, who worked for a great evil, had found someone who she thought had a pure star seed and attacked, only to find out it was a dud. Our co-actress was the one found and turned into a phage, who tried to attack us. Thankfully Sailor Moon as well as the Sailor Starlights came and saved us, Sailor Moon healing the phage. That was one of the first times Serena came face to face with a phage." At that he paused to take a breath, and mentally congratulate himself at twisting the truth, albeit a lot, to fit the purpose and not give anything away.

Taiki nodded as he continued, not wanting the Sohma's to really get to scared. Yet. "All the while we were slowly growing closer to Serena and the Inners, hanging out, and learning to loosen up on our part. Some very amusing instances happened while there, especially when Serena's little sister joined in the fray."

At this Yuki broke in and exclaimed, "What! Tohru, err, Serena, oh whatever doesn't have any siblinings1 She's have told us by now!"

Snorting Yaten decided to cover this lie as he explained, "We don't know who exactly Chibi-Chibi is. For all we know she could have been Serena's daughter. All we know is that they looked a lot, and I mean a lot, alike. The probable reason she doesn't talk about Chibi-Chibi is because said little girl is no longer with us. In an epic battle to protect Serena, and coming so damn close to failing, both the Inners, Outers, Mamoru-baka, and another all perished. It was only thanks to the Moon Princess that everyone, minus Chibi-Chibi, was returned."

Horrified gasps met this as everyone bowed their heads in fear, knowing that it could have very well have been their beloved instead. In a desperate attempt to distract himself Hatsuharu asked, "Who's the Moon Princess?"

Mentally whacking himself at the slip Yaten nudged Taiki, hoping the other could bail them out. Thinking quickly and running several scenarios through his brain Taiki nodded back, mentally sighing as he prepared to face the disbelief.

"The Moon Princess is as she sounds, the Princess of the Moon. I know that you won't believe me, so allow me to explain a few things. A thousand years ago this Solar System wasn't so barren as it is now. In fact, you could say it was the envy of many others. Ever planet sustained life, not just Earth. Several moons did as well. It was a peaceful time, the time of the Silver Millennium, all over seen by none other than the Moon that encircles this planet. The Silver Millennium was ruled by the kind and just Lunarian Rulers. All was peaceful, but for the relations between the Moon and Earth that is. Earth was jealous of the powers the Lunarians controlled and so for centuries there was great distrust. All that changed though when Queen Selenity's daughter, Princess Serenity, fell in love with Prince Endymion of Elysian, Crown Prince of Earth. Their love knew no bonds, as it was a thing of legends. But, as all legends go, a dark evil threatened the peace." Here he paused to draw a deep breath, sadness clouding his eyes and that of his companions as they thought about the ensuing massacre. Noticing the enraptured faces of the Sohma's a small smile teased at the corners of his lips before he continued, an edge of sadness permeating his words.

"There was an Earth woman; Beryl was her name, who loved the Prince. She became fiercely jealous of Princess Serenity and so began practicing the darkest of arts, eventually releasing the Negaverse, a dark place filled with even darker magics and creatures. With her newfound powers she sent a two-pronged attack, hitting both Earth and the Moon at once. It was the Princess's 16th birthday and they were to announce her betrothal to her Prince, an event all had looked forward to. Even her guardians, the Sailor Scouts, who in their own rights were princess of their own planets and formed the Royal Court. Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter were more like her body guards while Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were the border guards. On that single night, every single person one the moon was slaughtered, the Royal Court included. The Prince and Princess perished and, with the last of her strength, the Queen collected the souls of the fallen and sent them to Earth in the future, now to be more exact, killing herself in the process in the hopes that they'd find peace. By now they have all awoken and are the guardians of the universe, the Princess included, though they mainly work in Japan."

There was complete silence when the tale was complete as the room digested the news before Akito managed to croak out, "So these people helped protect Tohru?"

Nodding Yaten decided to continue the tale of how they came to know Serena, "Yes, on several occasions in fact. Before I continue I think I should explain that when we were at the airport Mamoru-baka was leaving for America to continue his studies, leaving behind his girlfriend with only a promise that she'd wait for him. Unfortunately for poor Seiya here she keeps her word. Though the fact that the baba hadn't contacted her once might be what helped their relationship progress as much as it did. They then went on a date once, though it turned out to be a disaster."

"Oy!" Seiya cried out, glaring at smaller Light. "The date went fine, it was the end that sucked, and it wasn't our fault! We were attacked and separated, alright!"

Snorting Taiki raised an eyebrow at his friend before dryly adding, "Yeah, but you hah her in a panicked mess when she was cornered by Sailor Iron Mouse and noticed the little keychain you had lying oh so innocently on the ground. She thought you'd been destroyed."

Sticking his tongue out in reply Seiya rolled his eyes before returning to the conversation at hand and stated, "Anyways, as the year went on we ran into each other more and more often, getting into some rather ridicules, and rather awkward positions. Let's not even talk about the fiasco where the TV crew stopped by her house!"

At the looks he received Seiya sighed as he thought, _Trust Odango to find people as curious as her, _before explaining, "I was at Odango's and had ended up a complete mess, so I went and took a shower while she washed my clothes. Apparently as I was showering the Inners showed up. I, of course, had no clue so walked out of the bathroom in only a towel, which Chibi-Chibi promptly started tugging at by the way, and asking where my clothes were. When I saw we had company I'm not afraid to say I ran for the bathroom. Eventually I got dressed, only for Taiki and Yaten to show up. WE ended up all playing games in the living room until late at night when we suddenly heard knocking on the door. We sent Minako to answer and to our horror it was a probably drunk TV crew. Needless to say me, Yaten, and Taiki couldn't be seen so we, plus Makato, Ami, and Raye tried to hide. Poor Odango was left running through the entire house trying to find somewhere to hide."

At that Yaten and Taiki began snickering as they added, "Yeah, it was pretty funny considering the house wasn't that big so we were all already hiding everywhere she looked. In fact, most of us ended up doubling our hiding places with one of the girls!"

Nodding Seiya continued, "So she eventually found my hiding spot but we, plus Chibi-Chibi, ended up having to hide in a very small space together. Probably a good thing we had the little girl with us. Anywhoddles, next thing we know we hear screaming from downstairs and we all run down to see that the TV Crew had been turned to phages. The Scouts and Starlights arrived to fight. It was rather comical now that I think about it, how the Starlights got pounced on by the girls as they explained that any attacks would destroy half the house. To cut it short, Sailor Moon healed them, the Sailors left, and there was a heck of a lot of clean up left that I'm not afraid to admit to running from."

Laughter ran around the room as they imagined the scene before Yaten decided to just get the explanation over with as he explained, "The reason we said we were more like old enemies is because of something that happened. You see we were doing a preview of our movie on a plane for several of our fangirls. Odango's unique in the fact that she never saw us for the stars we were. Because of that she didn't get a ticket but her friends did. Well anyway we were about to take off when to our surprise our stewardess brought Serena, who somehow had a ticket, up to our privet area. Serena was all in a panic as she practically begged us to cancel the flight, saying that it wasn't safe. Unfortunately we were already in the air and didn't take her seriously. Like we should have…" he trailed off, muttering to himself. Taiki patted his shoulder comfortingly as he continued, knowing it was going to take some quick thinking to get out of this.

"Well about halfway through the flight we realized our mistake when we were suddenly tied to our seats as Sailor Aluminum Siren cornered Serena, saying things that didn't make much sense until she informed us that Serena just so happened to know the secret identities of the Sailor Scouts, even the Moon Princess. I'm sad to say that we felt betrayed by her and, once we were safe on the ground, did everything in our powers to keep her and Seiya apart. It helped us sorta when the Outers added their own threats to the matter. They are really protective of Sere."

Here Seiya took up once more in an attempt to distract the rapidly angry Sohma's from killing them, "It wasn't until Serena's star seed was taken that we managed to calm down."

"WHAT!" Was cried, even from the previously silent Alan and Anne as they glared at the Three Lights.

Waving his hands in the air he hastened to explain, "Calm down, it was quickly returned. The Scouts and Starlights arrived in time to render aide." He didn't mention how it had partially ripped him apart to see her with her star seed removed as the screams of the Scouts filled his ears, nor did he say how honored he'd felt to see such a pure seed.

Nodding his head Taiki and Yaten exchanged wary looks with Seiya before they nodded at him, signaling for him to wrap things up, and quickly before they got mobbed. Nodding in return he squeezed his eyes shut momentarily before continuing in a strangled voice. "It was at our final concert that things finally went to the dogs. We were attacked and so many people died. Apparently there were quite a few pure star seeds in the audience. Even the Sailor Scouts were powerless to stop the great evil of Sailor Galaxia, who was under the influence of the greatest evil known, Chaos. The Starlights even tried to sacrifice themselves to protect the last few pure star seeds, which was how we learnt that Mamoru-baka had been one of the first victims. In a long, fierce struggle Chaos was defeated, Galaxia was freed, and the dead were returned. Unfortunately Chibi-Chibi was needed to help Galaxia return all the star seeds, even the ones stolen from other planets, including the one that the Starlights came from. They, alongside their own Princess, returned to their own planet in the hopes to heal it."

With the hard part over with Taiki finished up, "And with that we too left, admittedly sad at leaving our new friends behind, but we were being called home, which is where we've been until now. So now you know our story."

Just as the Sohma's were beginning to nod and probably voice questions a voice broke in, silencing all as it stated calmly, "You know, talking about people behind their backs is rude."

Everyone gulped as they, almost as one, turned their attention to the doorway where, silhouetted by moonlight, stood none other than Tohru Honda, aka Serena Tsukino.

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note:** PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me actually remember to update! **Oh, and I have a poll set up for this story on my profile, I'd be much obliged if you check it out!**

I really hope this covered the main things. As you can tell, the TV crew scene was one of my favorites :P I'd really wanted to include the episode where the Girls ended up up a light pole because they were following Chibi-Chibi but it wouldn't fit in unfortunately.


End file.
